babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Keeper
A Keeper is a creature genetically modified by the Shadows to be used by the Drakh to control individuals from other races. Biology left|thumb|Dr. [[Franklin dissects Captain Jack's Keeper.]] Newborn keepers are spawned from a device called a 'technonest', a process that leaves the parent keeper reduced to a shrivelled blackened husk. Born with a high degree of self-awareness but no sense of being or purpose, a keeper is immediately bonded to a Drakh. Driven only by instinct it digs its still short and stubby tendrils into the specialised nourishing pouch on the Drakh's chest and becomes a part of the Drakh Entire as a whole, though it will always remain especially responsive to the individual Drakh to which it bonds. Once bonded to a Drakh the keeper quickly matures and an exceptional specimen can become fully grown in as little as three days and ready to be implanted into a thrall.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.3) The skin of a keeper is covered with microfibers that dig into the victim's skin and hook into their neural system. The creature itself is built like a series of synaptic relays that can cut into the neural pathways and override them and the longer they stay attached to a host the more microfibers it grows and the greater its ability to control becomes, so its control over a given host grows as it does.Racing Mars The keeper can not be completely removed from its host while both it and its Drakh controller are alive, and even if most of it is somehow destroyed or excised, it will quickly regenerate. It can, however, be incapacitated if the host consumes enough alcohol, due to its symbiotic nature.War Without End, Part IIThe Fall of Centauri Prime A keeper can choose to disengage itself from its host but it is a lengthy process and is usually lethal to the host.Out of the Darkness - (p.227) Known Sightings In 2260, The Drakh attached a Keeper to Captain Jack, in an attempt to kill Number One, the leader of the Martian resistance during the Earth Alliance Civil War. The Keeper was placed there as part of the Clark administration's pact with Mr. Morden and his associates, though by the time it was discovered the Shadows had already left for the Rim so it appears as if the Drakh were attempting to continue their relationship with Earth in their masters' absence.Racing Mars Around the same time the Drakh began to influence the Centauri by attaching a Keeper to Regent Milo Virini, allowing them to influence his actions as part of their long term plan of retaliation against the actions Londo Mollari and the Centauri Republic took when they executed Morden and his two Shadow "associates" and destroyed the Shadow base on the island of Selini.Into the Fire In 2278, David Sheridan II had a Keeper attach itself to him from an ancient urn from Londo Mollari who was under Drakh control by means of another Keeper. Sheridan headed for Centauri Prime in order to lure his parents into following him there. Despite a plea from Michael Garibaldi not to rush off to Centauri Prime, both of Sheridan's parents went anyway, and were both captured by the Centauri. Garibaldi went to Babylon 5, where he was able to learn from Vir Cotto that the Drakh had been on Centauri Prime for quite some time, and that they were in control of the Emperor and Prime Minister.Out of the Darkness Mollari was ordered by the Drakh to have David's parents killed - however, he arranged their escape after drinking enough to gain a few minutes of freedom from the Keeper's influence. Upon returning to Minbar, David Sheridan II was examined by Doctor Stephen Franklin. Franklin figured out that the only way to remove the Keeper without killing Sheridan would be to kill the Drakh that spawned the Keeper. Vir Cotto and Garibaldi returned to Centauri Prime and found the Drakh Shiv'kala, who had spawned the Keeper. Vir killed the Drakh, which in turn also killed the Keeper. Known Keeper Hosts * John "Captain Jack" Demeter * Londo Mollari * Milo Virini * David Sheridan II Dreamweavers A Dreamweaver was a special offshoot breed of keeper, used to create and implant dreams while a subject sleeps. In late 2262, Shiv'kala used a Dreamweaver to encourage Durla's ambitions and urging him to send archaeological teams to K0643.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.123) He continued to use this method over the course of many years to guide Durla's actions, even going so far as to supply detailed weapons designs. References Category:Races Category:Shadow servants and agents Category:Shadow technology